Detection and recording systems for electrophysiological signals such as standard ECG derivatives or intracardial ECG derivatives record electrophysiological signals and display the signals one above the other in a vertical series on a monitor. The reason for this vertical display of signals one above the other on the monitor is because the display is modeled on the output of a mechanical ECG plotter which was used previously. In the context of electrophysiological procedures, catheters are inserted inter alia into cavities or vessels such as the heart chambers, for example, coronary sinuses or the pulmonary vein openings, wherein such catheters have a plurality of electrodes for intercardial ECG derivation, said electrodes being arranged in a distributed manner. In this case, the electrodes are positioned differently in accordance with the design of the catheter. In the case of a lasso catheter the electrodes are arranged annularly in a distributed manner at a terminating catheter section, for example, whereas in the case of a coronary sinus catheter they are arranged along the catheter, for example. Such a lasso catheter can be introduced into the pulmonary vein opening in the left-hand atrium, for example, wherein the front catheter ring lies against the vessel wall in a manner which corresponds to its cross section, i.e. it is therefore positioned there in a manner which is likewise annular or possibly somewhat oval. A coronary sinus catheter is introduced into e.g. the corresponding sinus curve which connects the two atria. This catheter is elongated by nature, the electrodes being longitudinally distributed and preferably spaced at equal intervals. In the recording position, i.e. when the catheter is positioned in the sinus curve, the catheter adapts itself to the form of the curve however, in other words the electrodes likewise extend along an arced line.